Margaret's Voyage
by RedHal
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Princess of Narnia.  Holly's best friend goes back to Narnia and gets to have the adventure on the Dawn Treader.  Based on the book and is posted now in honor of the movie.
1. Back To Narnia

Disclaimer: I only own Margaret and Holly. Everything else is owned by C.S. Lewis

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But the good news is that the movie version came out into theaters today. Unfortunately, I have to work these next couple of days so I won't be able to go see it for a while.

Summary: It's been a year after Margaret Lewis' first trip to Narnia where she helped the Pensieves and her best friend Holly put Caspian X on the throne. During a family sailing vacation, she gets more than she bargains for when she goes through a door below deck of the sailboat and comes out on a full fledge SHIP. But not just any ship. The _Dawn Treader_ and meets up with Caspian and Reepicheep as they, and the crew, sail eastwardly to find the Seven Lost Lords and to sail to the edge of the world. On the trip, they meet up with Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace. Will they find the seven lords? Can the _Dawn Treader_ make it through uncharted waters? Will Margaret refrain from killing Eustace?

_**Margaret's Voyage**_

**Chapter 1: Back to Narnia**

It was a year after Margaret and Holly went to Narnia and met Caspian to help him ascend the Narnian throne. Today, Margaret Lewis was on vacation with her family in Charleston, South Carolina. The Lewis' were going to spend the day on the water in a sail boat.

It was nothing fancy. Just a typical sailboat trip.

At least, until Margaret went below deck to explore a bit, mainly to find the bathroom just in case the worst happened.

Suddenly, the teen noticed a door with a carving in the shape of a lion on it. Curious, she walked over to it and opened it halfway expecting a closet.

It was a hallway.

"Odd" Margaret said as the math didn't work out since the door was on the side of the ship.

Curiosity got the best of her and she walked through the door and closed it behind her

Now the boat was made out of wood instead of metal

"Hoist the sail!" a male voice that was NOT her father called

"What the…?" she asked as she followed the noise to get back on the deck.

Suddenly, the boat jerked forward

"WHOA!" she exclaimed before she got to the deck

Ready to yell at her father about not warning her when they were about to cast off, Margaret got up on the deck and froze.

This was not the sailboat her parents rented

She ran over to the side of the ship and looked over at the land that was getting smaller and smaller

History may not have been her best subject, but she could have SWORN there were no castles in Charleston. Plantation homes, yes. A college, yes. But a full out medieval style castle that bore a remarkable resemblance to the drawings her best friend had of Cair Paravel, the castle of The High King Peter, The High Queen Holly, King Edmund, and Queens Susan and Lucy.

"What the heck?" Margaret asked

"Lady Margaret?" a voice called down.

Margaret turned and looked up to see a very handsome young man swing down from the crow's nest down to her.

There was something strangely familiar about this man.

"My name is Margaret" she confirmed, though the 'Lady' bit threw her off a bit. "Margaret Heather Lewis"

"What brings you aboard the _Dawn Treader_?" the young man asked

"I honestly have no clue. I was on a sailboat one minute and the next I was here" Margaret answered hoping that by playing along, she could get some answers "And you?"

"Well, as you may recall from our last meeting, when I was a child, my uncle sent seven lords who were loyal to my father away. It is my wish to locate them or learn of their deaths and, if possible, avenge them. But tell me Lady Margaret, did the High Queen come with you?"

"No. Just me"

"Well, you are welcome to join us" the young man said.

"Your Majesty" a man said walking up to them.

"Ah. Lord Drinian. Lady Margaret, might I present the captain of this fine vessel, Lord Drinian."

"Ah. The High Queen's loyal companion. Tis an honor to have you aboard."

"It's only her this voyage Drinian."

"No matter. She is welcome. Anyways, we are soon to arrive at the Lone Islands in three days."

"Very good" the young man said before turning to Margaret. "Come Lady Margaret. I shall show you to your quarters. Well, actually, they're mine, but as a Lady, you deserve the best. I shall just bunk with Lord Drinian."

"I couldn't put you out" Margaret said

"I insist." The young man said offering his arm

Margaret took it and they turned.

Margaret jumped at the sight of the two-foot mouse that had appeared suddenly.

If the young man was familiar, it was NOTHING compared to this mouse which she KNEW.

"Reepicheep?" she gasped

"Lady Margaret. I thought I recognized you. Tis an honor to have you aboard this fine vessel with us."

"Reepicheep here is along for the ride so he can go to the world's edge" the young man, whom Margaret was 90% certain was Caspian, explained

"I thought the world was round" she said

The three Narnians blinked confused

"That's right!" Caspian recalled. "You're from a different world. So your world is round? Amazing"

TBC 


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

After spending a couple of days on the ship, Margaret was feeling right at home. At this moment, she was perched on the Dragon's head just watching the open ocean, watching a few dolphins and mermaids swimming alongside the ship as if playing.

"Ah" Margaret sighed as she turned around and faced the clear blue sky. "This is the life."

After all, being a girl, not to mention the best friend of the High Queen, allowed her to get out of work. She had OFFERED to help, but as Caspian put it

"_Crew-work is not a job for a lady of noble blood" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash.

"HELP!" three voices called

Margaret turned and looked over to port and saw three figures treading water, some better than others

"CASPIAN!" Margaret called for help before diving into the ocean herself

Luckily, she was on the swim team at school and was a pretty good swimmer. She swam over to the trio.

It was two boys and a girl. One of the boys, the eldest of the bunch, was one that wasn't having much trouble with the treading. However, the other boy was making it hard for the girl as he kept grabbing her.

Sensing that the girl wasn't too good at swimming, but at least knew how to, Margaret pulled the boy off the girl.

Caspian then swam up to the group

"Swim to the ship" he instructed.

The five swam to the ship where Drinian was waiting with a rope ladder.

Once aboard, Margaret got a better look at the new arrivals. Two out of three of them looked familiar.

"Edmund! Lucy!" Margaret exclaimed joyfully

"Margaret? Caspian?" Lucy gasped while shivering

Hands were shook and embraces were given.

"Who is your friend?" Caspian asked indicating the third member of the new party.

"Let me go. Let me go back. I don't like it"

"Let you go? But where?" Caspian asked

The younger boy ran over to the side of the ship and looked out to see only open ocean.

"You're stuck here until Aslan says otherwise" Margaret said

"Where's Holly?" Lucy asked

"Never coming back" Margaret explained.

"Neither are Peter and Susan" Edmund explained

"So Holly told me" Margaret said.

TBC


	3. Narrowhaven

**Chapter 3: Narrowhaven**

The voyage, Margaret believed, should have gotten more enjoyable. However, it took a turn for the worst.

All because of Eustace.

Margaret had pointed out to Lucy that during her first time in Narnia, her time was mostly spent with her jaw dropped and trying to decide if this was all a dream or not

Eustace was spending his first days in the world of Narnia griping and complaining.

When they landed on the Long Islands, Narrowhaven to be exact, Margaret stayed onn the ship. As much as she wanted to see one of the island nations her best friend had ruled over, she much rather stay as far from Eustace as possible.

So she spent the time Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, Edumund, and Eustace used exploring to rest in a hammock on the deck

After a few hours of napping, Margaret was rudely interrupted by the sound of a horn being blown

"AGH!" she shrieked as she tumbled from the hammock onto the deck floor

She looked up to see Caspian boarding the ship looking half concerned about the reason he gave the signal and half amused by how he found Margaret.

"Not funny" she told him as she got up "Where are the others?"

"They have been captured and are being sold as slaves" Caspian explained "I was as well, but I was bought by Lord Berns"

"One of your father's friends?" Margaret asked recognizing the name from the list

"Yes" Caspian confirmed. "But now we must rescue the others"

"Think we can skip Eustace?" Margaret asked

Caspian just gave her a look

"Guess not" she sighed

0000

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING OF NARNIA!" Drinian shouted as a parade from the _Dawn Treader _marched towards the Governor's castle

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Margaret added her own shouts

The people of Narrowhaven cheered for their king

"Open for the King of Narnia, come to visit his trusted and well-beloved servant, the governor of the Lone Islands" Caspian shouted at the castle doors

After the gates were opened, they made their way to the Governor's office

"No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays" the Governor, Gumpas, said without looking up

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIG!" Margaret shouted "YOU DO _**NOT**_ TALK TO YOUR KING THAT WAY!"

"Lady Margaret" Caspian said placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her though he had a sense of why she had reacted that way

Between seeing the mounds of money in the back while on the way here, she had noticed beggers and the whole slavery issue, she was not in a good mood and she wasn't the best friend of the High Queen Holly for nothing as similarities played a BIG part in their friendship.

Caspian then nodded to Bern and stepped aside. Lord Bern and Drinian then walked over to the table and flipped it across the hall and then moved Gumpas from his chair and made him face the chair as Caspian sat in it, his sword unsheathed and laid in his lap

"You have not given us quite the welcome we expected. We are the King of Narnia" Caspian explained

"There was no news about it" Gumpas said

"We have come to inquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office. There are two points on which I require an explanation. Firstly, I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about 150 years"

"That would be a question to raise at the council next month" Gumpas stated

"If I recall," Margaret said as she remembered talking to Holly after putting Caspian on the throne, "My best friend, the High Queen Holly, wife of King Peter the Magnificent told me that if the tribute is not delivered, the debt has to be paid fully out of the Governor's private purse"

"That is out of a question. It's an economic impossibility" Gumpas said looking a bit pale

"Secondly. I want to know why you have allowed the practice of slavery here, contrary to the ancient customs and usage of our dominions." Caspian added

"It was unavoidable. It's an important part of the economic development…" Gumpas explained

"You're treating Aslan's creatures as your own personal property!" Margaret interrupted

"What need have you of slaves?" Caspian asked holding out his hand at Margaret to tell her to be quiet and to wait for Gumpas' answer and not to interrupt

"Export" Gumpas answered. "We sell them mostly to Calormen and we have other markets. We're the center of the trade"

"So YOU don't need them" Margaret translated

"What purpose do they serve?" Caspian demanded

"Your Majesty's tender years hardly make it possible that you should understand the economic problem involved" Gumpas started

Margaret rolled her eyes knowing what Gumpas was doing. He was trying to use Caspian's age to get them out of his hair

"I don't see the trade bringing in food, timber, books, drinks, or anything else." Caspian said. "This trade MUST stop"

"But that would be putting the clock back!" Gumpas argued "Have you no idea of progress?"

"Where Holly and I come from, we make more progress without slavery than when slavery was legal." Margaret retorted

"I can take no responsibility for such measures." Gumpas argued

"Then we relieve you of your duties" Caspian said simply

"Never thought I'd play a part in the abolishment of slavery" Margaret said to herself as Caspian made Bern the new Governor.

0000

After the others were rescued, Margaret was standing on the balcony in the castle at Narrowhaven looking eastward.

"Margaret?"

Margaret turned and saw her roommate, Lucy, coming out to join her.

"I was just thinking what Reepicheep said." Margaret said. "The REAL adventure is beginning"

"Scared" Lucy asked

"Yes. And thrilled at the same time"

"Narnian visits CAN do that" Lucy said. "They can also change a person. Look at Edmund. He was quite the prat before we went to the Professor's and found the wardrobe"

"I know what you mean" Margaret said. "Before she went to Narnia, Holly…well…she had a BIT of an attitude issue. VERY smart-alick and a bit of a pain. But she had defended me against some bullies. I learned to look past her faults and I found a young girl who is loyal to her friends and will do ANYTHING for those she cares about. Then I moved away to New Mexico. When Dad was transferred back to Florida, I met back up with Holly and she had changed. She was more openly caring, generous, loving, got this interesting fondness for chipmunks, and…basically had a new respect for life in general. Almost like she had literally grown up. Since we tell each other everything, she eventually explained that she had been made a Queen and was married"

"Naturally, you didn't believe her" Lucy figured with a smirk

"I didn't know WHAT to believe" Margaret explained. "one hand, it sounded so ridiculous. On the other hand…SOMETHING happened to change my friend for the better. Then we were both sent to Narnia, met Caspian, and you know the rest"

"You know, Peter was telling me of when he first met Holly" Lucy said fondly. "When he had first heard that he had to marry her in order to LEGALLY become king and fulfill the prophesy, he wasn't thrilled. But when she saved Ed…Peter figured he could learn to love her"

"He sure did" Margaret said with a smirk as she recalled the kiss Holly and Peter shared in Aslan's How. "So…when do you think Eustace will stop being a pain in the butt?"

"Give him time" Lucy said having a bit more patience for her cousin

TBC


	4. Dragon Island

**Chapter 4: Dragon Island**

After a few weeks of stocking on supplies, the _Dawn Treader_ was back on course. Life on the ship was becoming routine as Margaret got more and more tempted to wring Eustace's neck as all he EVER did was complain. Especially since a storm had broken some of the water casks leaving only one.

One night, Margaret was woken up by the sound of arguing. She and Lucy sat up, exchanged looks, and then they climbed out of their beds and followed the rest of the crew that had been roused by the same noise.

There, by the water cask, were Reepicheep and Eustace. Eustace was holding a cup.

"What is going on?" Caspian demanded

"I was JUST getting some air" Eustace defended sticking to the story he was giving Reepicheep

"Then I guess you won't be needing THIS" Margaret said walking up to the younger boy and taking the cup from him. "Reepicheep? What are you doing up?"

"Milady" Reepicheep explained "As I am of no use on deck, I have taken it upon myself to do sentry over the water so that one man may sleep. I found **this** coming this way with the cup"

Reepicheep was pointing at Eustace

"That's very thoughtful Reepicheep" Lucy said sweetly.

"You believe this RAT over me?" Eustace asked his cousin

Before Reepicheep could even REGISTER the insult,

SLAP

"Look Scrubb" Margaret lectured looking VERY dangerous "Reepicheep is NOT a rat. He is the most noble mouse that ever lived. You are NOT the only one on this ship and we have an ENTIRE ship's crew to keep hydrated. A crew that WORKS unlike SOMEONE who lies in bed all day complaining. We are running low on supplies, especially water, and no one knows where the next island with fresh water is"

"But I'm not feeling well." Eustace argued his case, rubbing his sore cheek. "Any doctor can tell you I need water."

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Margaret exclaimed "We're ALL not feeling well! Just because you're new to Narnia does NOT mean you get special treatment! You are NOT the King of England so stop acting like it!"

She turned to leave but stopped

"And for your information," she added "If Holly were here, for stealing water when supplies were low, water rations for the thief would be cut in half due to the fact water is important."

That was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was mainly to inform everyone, mainly Eustace, the importance of rations.

With that she headed to bed leaving a VERY stunned crew

"Alright!" Caspian announced breaking the silence. "Anyone caught stealing water from now on will get two dozen. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir" Everyone but Eustace chorused

"Two dozen?" Eustace asked Edmund

"Lashes" Edmund answered

"Oh" Eustace said with a bit of a pout.

0000

A few days later, the _Dawn Treader_ spotted land. Margaret stayed with the ship once they landed to help repair the damages done by the storm while a good chunk of the crew went exploring a bit

Nobody noticed Eustace sneaking off

Later that afternoon,

It wasn't until halfway through lunch that Edmund realized that his cousin was missing. Once everyone finished eating, the crew walked a few miles inland calling out his name.

"He's nowhere near or he'd have heard that" Lucy said worried after Caspian tried his very loud horn

"Confound the fellow" Edmund muttered. "What on earth did he want to slink away like this for?"

"But we have to do SOMETHING!" Lucy argued "He may have gotten lost,…fell into a hole,… captured by savages…"

"Killed by wild beasts" Drinian suggested with an air of hope in his tone

"Good riddance" Rhince said

Margaret glared daggers at the two Narnians

"It's not a laughing matter" she lectured

"Are you worried?" Edmund teased

"Look. I don't like the little beast any more than anyone else on the _Dawn Treader_, but…" Margaret defended "He IS the cousin of the High King Peter making him the cousin of my best friend, the High Queen Holly"

"I agree with the Lady Margaret" Reepicheep stated his piece as he motioned towards Lucy. "The creature is no friend of mine but he is of the Queen's blood, and while he is one of fellowship it concerns our honor to find him and, if necessary, avenge his death."

"We'll find him" Caspian declared. "Just we'll have to organize a search party"

0000

Margaret stayed with Lucy at the camp while the men went searching for the missing boy.

At a while, the men returned late, tired and empty-handed with only the news of a dead dragon they found at about three p.m.

However, a few hours later, Caspian woke the sleeping girls up

"Be as quiet as possible" Caspian warned "A dragon just landed on the beach cutting us off from the ship. Arrows are useless and they don't fear fire"

"With your majesty's leave…" Reepicheep offered

"No Reepicheep. You are not to attempt single combat with it" Caspian interrupted

Margaret held in a laugh at the mental picture of the two foot mouse going up against a 40 foot dragon.

"Maybe it'll go away" Lucy said hopefully

"I don't" Edmund disagreed with his sister

"I'm with Ed" Margaret said "If there was a snake in the room, I'd want to know where it is so it won't catch me off guard."

0000

Later that morning,

After breakfast, the group walked to the beach with Lucy, Margaret, and Reepicheep in the center surrounded by the men. Caspian, Edmund, and Drinian were leading

Margaret froze in shock as she had never seen a real-live dragon before

When the beast noticed them, it backed up a bit

"What's coming from its eyes?" Drinian asked

"Looks like tears" Margaret pointed out

"It's crying!" Lucy said feeling sorry for it

"That's what croc's do." Margaret said "I should know. I did a report on the similarities and differences between crocodiles and alligators."

The dragon shook its head as if arguing that it wasn't faking the tears

"Do you think it understands us?" Lucy asked the others

The dragon nodded

"Do you understand speech?" Margaret asked breaking ranks and walked up to the monster

The dragon nodded.

"Can you speak?" she asked

It shook its head

"Then it is idle to ask your business. But if you will swear friendship, raise your left foreleg" Reepicheep demanded

Margaret was impressed as the dragon did as the mouse told it. Now if only her dog could be easily trained like this dragon

"Look! There's something wrong with it's paw!" Lucy exclaimed before running to the dragon. "Let me see it. I may be able to cure it"

The dragon did as it was told and Lucy used her magic cordial that Caspian had brought along and had given back to her. The swelling reduced, but the gold bracelet was still stuck

"Look!" Caspian exclaimed. "The sign of a great Narnian House!"

Margaret saw on the band a little hammer with a diamond above it

"This is the arm band of the Lord Octesian" Caspian declared

"Villain!" Reepicheep said to the fire-breathing reptile as he drew his sword. "Did you devour a Narnian Lord?"

The dragon shook its head

"I wonder…" Lucy asked. "ARE you the Lord Octesian?"

A negative response again

"Are you a person under an enchantment?" Margaret asked

This time, the dragon nodded

There was a moment of silence as the news sunk in

"EUSTACE!" Edmund and Lucy chorused as they figured it out

The dragon nodded

"When I called you a 'beast' this WASN'T what I had in mind!" Margaret declared

0000

A few days later,

Margaret and Lucy were eating breakfast together as Edmund had gotten up early to visit his cousin.

"So what ARE we going to do about Eustace?" Margaret asked "We can't just leave him here."

"You seemed keen on leaving him at Narrowhaven" Caspian teased

"Please. That was a joke. There was no way we could leave Lucy and Edmund's cousin. Even though he was a prat, nobody deserves slavery. But… what can we do? Goodness knows how far it is to the next island and his wings would get tired. But he can't fit on the ship. Not to mention there's the small little detail about feeding him" Margaret said

Suddenly, Edmund returned…

…with a human Eustace who was decked in Narnian clothes.

"EUSTACE!" Lucy exclaimed joyfully and ran and hugged her cousin

While the rest of the crew greeted the humanized Eustace, Margaret shot Edmund a confused look wondering if he knew, or had anything to do with this.

Edmund just smiled and mouthed one word that explained EVERYTHING.

'Aslan'

TBC


	5. The Sea Serpent

**Chapter 5: The Sea Serpent**

After leaving Dragon Island, the _Dawn Treader _continued heading East. After a day, they came across an island that Margaret had seen when Eustace was a dragon and had taken her up for the flight.

Margaret knelt down in the abandoned village where some huts had been blackened by fire

"Pirates work" Caspian mused.

"Or the dragons" Edmund pointed out

"Dragons or pirates" Margaret said picking up a small doll that had been worn a bit due to the elements. "How anyone can terrorize small children is beyond me. Let's leave"

"I believe we should call this island Burnt Island" Caspian said

The crew left the island only bringing with them a small coracle for Reepicheep as it was just his size.

Five days later, the crew was getting a bit of cabin fever as there was no land in sight. Worst of all, it was raining so Margaret was stuck watching Eustace start reverting back to his painful self, despite the lesson being a dragon had taught him, as he played against Reepicheep.

"We should have gone to America with Su." Edmund muttered.

"what would have been the chances of us running into each other there?" Margaret asked

"Look! It's stopping!" Lucy said looking out the window to see that the rain had stopped. Suddenly, she spotted something and then ran out onto the deck.

The others followed her to the poop deck and joined Drinian as he looked over the ocean.

There was a line of smooth rocks that had about 40 feet of water between them.

"Could we be near land?" Margaret asked Drinian

"No. Because those rocks weren't there five minutes ago" Drinian stated

"And one just vanished" Lucy added

"And there's another one coming up" Edmund put in

"Nearer" Eustace added

"The whole thing is moving this way!" Caspian declared

"And moving a great deal quicker than we can sail" Drinian told Caspian

"What is it?" Margaret asked clinging to Caspian

Everyone held their breaths. Suddenly, the object reared it's ugly head and Margaret felt her legs start to give out

It was bad enough seeing a dragon, but a sea serpent on top of it! And it was much scarier than anything she had ever read about in books

The size of the monster was definitely more significant than the ship

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" the Master Bowman shouted, but the arrows just bounced right off.

The monster shot its head forward across the ship at about the level of the mast and it stretched until the head was over the starboard rail. Eustance grabbed the sword he was wearing that was lent to him by Caspian and jumped onto the rail and stared striking the serpent. It didn't do anything but break the sword, but it was the thought that had counted and considering the fact Eustace hadn't seen battle, it was pretty brave

"Don't fight! Push!" Reepicheep yelled

Everyone turned to the fight-happy mouse and Reepicheep joined Eustace on the railing and started pushing the serpent sternward from it's grip on the ship. The crew ran and joined the two as Eustace had been following the mouse's orders

A few minutes later, Margaret screamed as she opened her eyes and faced the port

Everyone turned and realized what was going on.

The sea snake was basically treating the ship like an anaconda about to kill a capybara

It took a while, but after a bit of work, they got the ship free from the Sea Serpent's grasp.

Lucy and Margaret looked over into the ocean where the Serpent was to see how it would react.

"Is it just me, or does that thing look satisfied?" Margaret asked as everyone else was praising Eustace and Reepicheep for their bravery

TBC


	6. Deathwater Island

**Chapter 6: Deathwater Island**

Four days later,

The _Dawn Treader_ came across another small island. After docking, Caspian, Reepicheep, Margaret, Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace decided to go explore a bit.

After a bit, the exploration team decided to rest a bit. Lucy smirked at her American friend who was once again, as Lucy had caught so many times before, checking out Caspian

"You like him don't you?" Lucy teased quietly.

"Depends. Promise not to say a word?" Margaret admitted

"I do swear" Lucy promised

"Who wouldn't?" Margaret whispered in an almost gossiping tone. "He's brave, handsome, loyal…he's everything a girl would want in a man"

"I know what you mean" Lucy admitted "he's a good successor for my brother."

"Whoever's going to be his queen will be one VERY lucky woman" Margaret declared almost longingly

"Hey!" Edmund called. "When you girls are done gossiping over how good we men look, mainly me, we just found a Narnian sword"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Ed." Margaret threatened jokingly as she went red in the face blushing as she and Lucy walked over to them and picked up what was genuine Narnian chain mail

"Looks as if this might be all that's left of one of the seven lords" Edmund declared

"I agree" Caspian said "I wonder who it was and how he died"

"Not to mention how are we to avenge him" Reepicheep chimed in

"He can't have been killed in a fight" Edmund mused after pondering a bit

"Why not?" Caspian asked

"No bones" Margaret explained. "If it was an enemy, why would he take the body and leave the armor?"

"Perhaps a wild animal?" Lucy suggested

"It would be a clever animal that would take a man's mail shirt off"

"A dragon?" Caspian suggested

"No. I ought to know." Eustace said. "A dragon couldn't do it"

"Let's press on" Lucy said a bit uncomfortably

The group followed the stream and came upon a lake

"LOOK!" Lucy and Reepicheep chorused just as Eustace was about to take a drink

Everyone looked into the water and saw the grayish-blue stones that covered the bottom. However, there was something else in the water.

A gold statue of a man laying face down with its arms stretched out above its head

"Can we get it out?" Caspian asked

"We can dive" Reepicheep suggested

"We don't know how deep it is" Edmund argued. "And if that's solid gold, it'll be far too heavy to bring up. Let's check the depth with my spear"

Margaret and Caspian helped support Edmund as he used his hunting spear to test the water

"It may not be gold at all as your spear is the same color" Lucy told her brother

SPLASH

Margaret and Caspian tumbled back with Edmund after he dropped his spear into the water

"I couldn't hold it" Edmund explained "It got heavy"

"Lucy's right" Margaret said. "Your spear's the color of the statue"

Edmund looked at his boots which were feeling a bit weird all of a sudden and shifted to get a better look. He then stood up straight and exclaimed loudly

"GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER! EVERYONE! NOW!" Edmund shouted

Margaret didn't dare disobey as Edmund was using his 'I'm King Edmund and while my brother is away, I'm in charge' voice. And she wasn't the only one

"What's the matter?" Margaret asked after obeying

"Look at the toes of my boots" Edmund said

"They're yellow"

"They're gold" Edmund corrected his cousin. "SOLID gold. The leather's pulled away from it already and they're heavy"

"By Aslan! You don't mean to say…" Caspian realized

"Yes" Edmund explained. "The water turns things to gold. That's why my spear got heavy"

"So the statue…" Margaret realized

"No. It's so obvious now. He was hear on a hot day" Edmund said putting the mystery together. "He undressed at the top of the cliff where we were resting and the clothes have rotted or had been taken by birds. Then he came down here, dove in and…"

"Don't!" Lucy exclaimed with a shudder.

Margaret had to agree

"Just like the Midas touch" Margaret mused. "That was too close for comfort"

"I'll say" Reepicheep agreed. "Anyone's finger, foot, whisker, or tail might have slipped into the water at any given moment"

"All the same" Caspian said grabbing some heather and walked over to the enchanted pool. He dipped the plant into the water and pulled it out.

It the heather's place was a perfect model of heather made of the purest gold

"The King who owned this island would be the richest of all Kings. I claim this land forever as a Narnian possession and it shall be called Goldwater Island. And I bind all of you to secrecy. NO one must know of this. Not even Drinian. On pain of death."

"Who are you talking to?" Edmund challenged obviously not liking being told what to do. "I'm no subject of yours. If anything, it's the other way around. I am one of the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia and you are under allegiance to the High King my brother"

"So it has come to that, has it, King Edmund?" Caspian said preparing to draw his sword

"Knock it off!" Margaret said stepping between the two before noticing something in the distance that made her forget the rest of her lecture

Everyone turned to see what had stopped Margaret's temper and saw what she was seeing.

There, in the distance, across the gray-with-unbloomed-heather hillside above them, was the largest lion any had seen.

"Aslan" Margaret whispered

Once Aslan vanished, they looked around as if they were waking up from a trance

"What were we talking about again?" Caspian asked

"Sire" Reepicheep said. "This is a cursed place. Let's go back to the ship. And if I might have the honor of naming the island, I should call it Deathwater"

"Much more fitting than Goldwater" Margaret agreed. "And less tempting."

"Reepicheep's right. Let's head back to the ship" Lucy said

The group headed back.

"What was that you were talking about?" Caspian asked Margaret on the trip back. "About a midas touch"

"it's a myth from our world" Margaret explained indicating to herself, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace. "A king in the ancient times was granted a wish and he wished that anything he touched would turn to gold. In the end, he ended up getting rid of the curse because he wasn't able to eat and in some versions, he had even turned his wife and daughter into gold statues much like the poor Narnian Lord"

0000

The next day,

Margaret went back on deck and looked out over the open ocean. Suddenly she sensed a presence and turned to see Caspian join her.

"Those were quiet some misses we've had lately." Margaret declared

"Yes. Luckily, Aslan was watching over us" Caspian said "I DID managed to bring one souvenir from Deathwater island with us. I would like you to have it, in return for that tale from your world"

"Caspian. You didn't have….oh" Margaret said as Caspian pulled out the object

It was the heather he had dipped into the pool, yet it was bent in a loop as a bracelet.

"I believe you mentioned that one of your names was Heather?" Caspian recalled

"My middle" she confirmed as she held out her hand and he slipped it on her wrist.

The two then watched the sunrise together unaware of the two viewers. One was smiling and one was frowning.

TBC

(A/N: Just so you know, the smiling viewer was Drinian who was happy to see his king happy, and Edmund was frowning because he knew that it could never work out between Margaret and Caspian)


	7. The Invisible Voices

**Chapter 7: The Invisible Voices**

A few days later, the crew got off to explore the next island. This time Drinian came with them.

During their exploration of the island, Lucy felt a rock in her shoe. Margaret noticed and stopped to help the younger girl with her shoe

"Thanks Margaret" Lucy said.

"No problem." Margaret said before looking up and sighed

The party had gone on ahead.

"Isn't that just like men?" Margaret asked "They claim we're poor defenseless girls incapable of defending ourselves despite the fact I fought along side Caspian in the battle for his crown and they just leave us alone."

"We can catch up" Lucy said as she put her shoe back on after getting rid of the rock

THUMP

The two girls froze

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked

THUMP

"That?" Margaret asked

Lucy nodded as the sound was getting closer

"Mates. Now's our chance" a voice came causing the girls to jump

Instantly, a chorus responded with, "Hear him. Hear him. 'Now's our chance,' he said. Well done, Chief. You never said a truer word"

Margaret and Lucy looked around to find the speakers but found nobody

"What I say," the chief said. "Is, get down to the shore between them and their boat, and let every mother's son look to his weapons. Catch 'em when they try to put to sea"

The two girls looked horrified and then broke into a run hoping to catch up with the boys before it was too late.

When the girls caught up with the boys, they were in the courtyard of an almost English-looking manor.

"Caspian!/Edmund!" Margaret and Lucy called

The men turned

"Where'd you girls get to?" Edmund asked

"I had a rock in my shoe" Lucy explained. "But there's something more important"

"Invisible enemies…cutting us off from the ship" Margaret explained

"What?" the men asked looking a bit nervous

"Do you know what sort of creatures they are?" Edmund asked

"No because in case you missed that part, they were INVISIBLE!"

"What about footsteps?" Edmund asked

"Just weird thumping noises" Lucy explained

"I wonder if they become visible when you drive a sword into them?" the sword-happy mouse asked

"We may find out" Caspian said. "But let's leave"

The gang left and went back to the path, but more along the trees

"How would it be if we gave up the boat for lost, went down to another part of the bay, and signaled the ship to stand in and take us?" Caspian asked the captain.

"No depth for her"

"We could swim" Lucy suggested

"But what if the invisible people are surrounding us?" Margaret asked "Who knows? Maybe the reason why they want to keep us on the island is to break a spell or something"

"Okay. Swords out. Perhaps Margaret is right and we can make some sort of agreement with these creatures"

The group then marched back to the beach and found the longboat where they left it. The sand was smooth and the men were starting to doubt the girls

"No further!" an invisible person called out. "We've got to talk with you first. There's fifty of us and more here with weapons"

Margaret recognized the voice as the Chief's

"What do you want with us?" Caspian demanded. "And what have we done to earn your enmity"

"We want something that the little girls can do for us!" the voice called

"This 'little girl' is a queen" Reepicheep defended "And the other is a lady"

"We don't know about queens and ladies. But we want something she could do"

"What is it?" Lucy asked

Margaret covered Reepicheep's mouth before he could add anything

"Perhaps we should explain" the Chief stated before going into his story. "You see, a Magician once lived here. He asked us to do something we didn't want to do so he put an uglifing spell on us. So, one night, we snuck into the mansion and, since either the magician or a little girl can read the spells, I had my daughter read the invisibility spell because that would be better. Of course, now we've grown tired of being invisible, but we didn't reckon that the magician would turn invisible too. We don't know if he's dead or not"

"So what does that have to do with Lucy?" Margaret ask

"Bless me, if I haven't gone and left out the point" the Chief laughed

"We've been waiting for a nice little girl from foreign lands like you ladies, that would go upstairs, find the magic book, find the spell that takes off the invisibleness, and say it."

"Can't you get your own girls to do it?" Lucy asked

"We dursen't, we dursen't!" the voices chimed in

"So, you're asking these ladies to do something you don't dare ask your own sisters and daughters to face"

"that's right" the voices confirmed

"Of all the…" Edmund started

Margaret and Lucy turned to each other and nodded

"We'll do it" Margaret said

The visible people turned to the girls as the voices cheered

"Lady Margaret? Are you certain?" Caspian asked

"It's best if both of us go. If we run into any danger, then I can distract and Lucy can read the spell" Margaret said before adding quietly. "It's the only way we'll get off this island"

"But we're dealing with a magician" Caspian reminded her

"We know" Lucy pointed out. "But he mayn't be as bad as they make out. Don't you get the idea that these people are not very brave?"

"They're certainly not very clever" Eustace muttered

"Look Lu" Edmund said "And you too Margaret. We can't let you do a thing like this. Ask Reep"

"Actually, I side with the ladies" Reepicheep admitted. "If we had any assurance of saving these two ladies by battle, our duty would be plain. But it appears that we have none. And the service they ask is in no way contrary to her Majesty's and the Lady's honors, but a noble and heroic act. If it is their will to risk the magician, I will not speak against it"

"Do we need to go at night?" Margaret asked. "Or can we do this during the day"

"Daylight" the voices answered

"We might as well rest up." Margaret told Lucy

TBC


	8. The Task

**Chapter 8: The Task**

The next morning,

The two girls went inside the mansion after being told what to do by the chief.

They wandered the long halls with Margaret keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of danger. She had even gone as far as to grab a stick to pretend it was a wand as if to warn the magician, should he mean any harm, that she knew a bit of dangerous magic herself

That wasn't really true but what the magician didn't know couldn't hurt.

When the two girls got to the room, there was a thick book on a podium

"Just as the chief said" Margaret said as she made to close the door

It wouldn't shut

"You keep watch, I'll find the spell" Lucy suggested

Margaret nodded and Lucy ran up to the book. She unfastened the closed book and opened to the first page.

"Cure for warts…" Lucy read aloud as she flipped pages. "Toothaches, cramps…"

"Be nice to have during that time of the month" Margaret joked as Lucy continued

"ooh." Lucy said looking interested.

Curiosity getting the better of Margaret, she walked over to the younger girl who was looking at the page.

"'An infallible spell to make beautiful her that uttereth it beyond the lot of mortals'" Margaret read over Lucy's shoulder. And since Margaret wasn't the one in front of the book, she was seeing what Lucy was seeing which were pictures of a much more beautiful Lucy and a jealous Susan.

"I _will_ say the spell" Lucy declared. "I don't care, I will"

Margaret whacked the younger girl upside the head

"OW! What was THAT for Margaret?"

"CONCENTRATE!" Margaret lectured. "We're here for the voices so we can….I don't know…visibilize them so we can get off this island and find the other four lords of Narnia"

She then pointed to the Queen Lucy on the page.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, especially from me, but her reign is OVER" Margaret said as she turned the page for her friend

"Thanks for that" Lucy said

"Envy of vanity does not become you Lucy" Margaret said with a friendly smile as she recalled Edmund telling her what Susan and Peter were up to. Susan was with their parents in America, the northern part, and Peter was studying with the Professor. And Susan was allowing the typical American Teen to influence her.

Lucy continued as Margaret went back to her post

"Here's a spell that allows you to hear what your friends are saying about you" Lucy said

"Lucy" Margaret warned

However it was too late and Lucy read the spell. Margaret ran up to the younger girl and covered her ears and moved her away from the book and quickly turned the page cutting off the communication

"Margaret!" Lucy exclaimed

"You keep watch and I'LL look for the spell" Margaret said before turning to the book.

Lucy, figuring that her friend had a point, kept lookout. After a while, she turned and saw Margaret engrossed in a spell or something

"Margaret?" Lucy asked

"Huh?" Margaret asked. "Oh. I was just reading this spell called 'for the refreshment of the spirit' It's more of a story than anything else"

As if to explain by visual aid, Margaret made to turn the page. However, the left-handed pages seemed stuck together

"Rats" Margaret said much to Lucy's amusement.

"Seems I'm not the only one tempted" Lucy teased

"At least I didn't DO the spell" Margaret defended as she turned the page. "OOH! A spell that lets one see the one they're meant to be with"

"Margaret!" Lucy exclaimed

"I wonder if I'll see him" Margaret whispered

Lucy then walked over and pulled Margaret from the book and turned the page and gave Margaret a look

"Sorry. Thanks" Margaret said snapping out of it

"Just returning the favor" Lucy told her with a smile before turning to the book "Hey! 'A spell to make hidden things visible'"

"Whew. I wasn't sure how much longer we could last with the temptations" Margaret said

Lucy read the spell and a bunch of stuff reappeared.

"I guess it worked" Margaret said. "Let's get out of here"

"Yes" Lucy agreed

The two girls turned and froze.

For there, standing in the doorway, blocking their exit, was none other than Aslan himself

"Aslan" the girls gasped before running up to him and embraced him, though it took Margaret a bit more time as she wasn't as familiar with Aslan as Lucy was.

"It was good of you to come" Lucy said

"I have been here all the time" the Great Lion told them. "But you have just made me visible"

"As if anything we could do would make _you _visible_" _Margaret said a bit reproachful

"It did" Aslan confirmed. "Do you think I wouldn't obey my own rules?"

"Makes sense" Lucy said.

"Come. We must meet the master of the house" Aslan told the girls

They followed him out to the passage where they were greeted by an old man wearing a red robe and no shoes. When the man saw Aslan, he bowed deeply

"Welcome, Sir, to the least of your houses"

"Do you grow weary, Coriakin, of ruling such foolish subjects."

"No." Coriakin the Magician answered "They are stupid, but there is no real harm in them. I've grown rather fond of the creatures, though sometimes I am a bit impatient with them"

"All in good time, Coriakin" Aslan assured him

"Yes." Coriakin agreed. "Do you intend to show yourself to them?"

It was all the girls could do to not laugh at the mental image of the girls coming out of the mansion with the magician and the Great Lion. The looks on the boys' and the creatures

Faces would be classic

"Nay" Aslan said with a half-growl that sounded almost like a laugh. "I should frighten them out of their senses. And today before sunset I must visit Trumpkin the Dwarf where he sits in the castle of Cair Paravel counting the days till his master Caspian comes home. I will tell him all your story, Lucy. Do not look so sad. We shall meet again soon"

At the declaration of his leaving, Lucy's smile had dropped to a disappointed look while Margaret seemed a bit more understanding after hearing Holly's tale

"When do you call _soon?_" Lucy asked

"I call all times soon" Aslan said before vanishing causing Margaret's mouth to drop and her to rub her eyes to make sure she hadn't been seeing things.

"Gone" Coriakin said. "And the three of us quite crestfallen. It's always like that, you can't keep him; it's not as if he were a tame lion"

"Holly said the same thing" Margaret said "I just wasn't aware he could do THAT"

"So," Coriakin asked "How did you ladies like my book?"

"Parts of it very much indeed." Lucy answered. "Did you know we were there the whole time?"

"Of course. I knew when I let the Dufferes make themselves invisible that you would be coming along presently to take the spell off. I wasn't sure of the exact day. And I wasn't especially on the watch this morning. You see, they had made me invisible too and being invisible always makes me sleepy"

With that, he gave a yawn much to the girls' amusement. Margaret had to admit that this man wasn't at ALL what she thought he would be.

"Are you ladies hungry?" he asked

"A little" Margaret admitted."

"We've no idea what time it is" Lucy added

"Well, all time may be soon to Aslan; but here in my house, all hungry times are one o'clock" Coriakin said

0000

During the lunch,

"What was it they did to make you put that first spell on them in the first place?" Margaret asked Coriakin as the three chatted

"Well, they wouldn't do what they were told" Coriakin said. "You see, there is a beautiful spring a half a mile away up the hill and from the spring flows a stream that comes right past the garden. All I asked them to do was to take their water from the stream instead of the spring so they wouldn't tire themselves out and spill half of the water on the way back. They refused point blank"

"So they really are that stupid" Margaret said as Lucy giggled

"Well, now that you ladies have finished your meals, let's go and look at the Duffers now that you can see them"

The three went to a window and looked out. Coriakin pointed out

"There. There are the Duffers"

"I don't see anything" Lucy said. "And what are those mushroom things?"

Sure enough, the grass was littered with oversized mushrooms that looked like shoes

Just then, the clock struck three and the 'mushrooms' turned upside-down to reveal dwarf-like beings with one leg.

"Did you make them like that?" Lucy asked as she and Margaret laughed

"Yes. I made the Duffers into Monopods" Coriakin confirmed "Watch"

Margaret couldn't HELP but to laugh as the Duffers hopped around.

"Now we know where the thumping came from" Margaret told Lucy as they watched the Duffers cheer about being visible again

"Do they dare to talk about you like that?" Lucy asked upon hearing them gloat "Yesterday they sounded so afraid of you. Don't they know you might be listening?"

"That's one of the funny things about them." Coriakin explained. "One minute they talk as if I was extremely dangerous and knew everything. The next they think that can take me in by tricks a baby could see through. Bless them"

"What were they like before?" Margaret asked

"Common dwarfs. Nothing so nice as the sort you have in Narnia"

Margaret frowned as she recalled Nikabrik and smiled a bit when her thoughts turned to Trumpkin

"It would be a pity to change them back" Lucy said "They're so funny. Do you think it would make any difference if we could tell them that?"

"If you could get it through their heads"

"I think we can" Margaret said. "I've managed to get worse things through my hardheaded friend back at home"

"Will you come with us?" Lucy asked

"No. You would have better luck without me"

"Thanks for lunch" the girls called as they ran to the front and left the mansion where the crew was waiting for them.

"Margaret/Lucy!" the crew exclaimed

"Are you alright?" Edmund demanded of his sister

"We're fine" Lucy said. "The Magician's a brick and…we saw Him...Aslan"

0000

After talking to the Duffers and hearing their new name: The Dufflepuds, the crew was introduced to the Magician who magically repaired the damage done by the Sea Snake and told them of his meeting with the four missing lords seven years ago. By using the process of elimination as he knew their names, Caspian was able to determine that the ill-fated Lord on Deathwater was Lord Restimar

TBC


	9. The Darkness

_A/N: I wrote this chapter and the chapters after this after watching the newer movie version of this._

**Chapter 9: The Darkness**

Two weeks later,

After a bit of sailing, Lucy and Margaret were playing a game of chess when suddenly,

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Eustace looked up from his journal as Edmund looked up from polishing his sword. Then the four ran up on deck to see what was the problem

There was nothing but darkness before them

"Do we press on?" Caspian asked

"Not by my advice" Drinian answered

"No" a good chunk of the crew agreed

"Why not?" Reepicheep asked

Nobody answered

"If I was addressing slaves or peasants, I'd suggest that the answer was cowardice. But we are a crew of Narnian nobles! What would they say in Narnia that the royal persons and nobles turned round because they were afraid of the dark?"

"What good will it do us?" Drinian asked

"We may find a lost Lord." Margaret pointed out before turning to the Darkness and shivered. There was something wrong with that thing.

"Queen Lucy?" Caspian asked as if her word was law.

Lucy looked over the crew, Reepicheep, exchanged a look with her friend, cousin, and brother, and then turned to the Darkness.

"I'm game" she announced

"I have an idea!" Margaret recalled.

She ran down to her bunk and pulled out the purple backpack she had on when she went into Narnia. After digging a bit, she pulled out a flashlight. Clicking it on and off to test it, she ran back on deck.

"With enough lanterns and this, we'll be able to see" she said clicking it on and shone it in Edmund's face for a brief second.

"Of course!" Caspian said before running down to his cabin. He came back out and tossed something to Edmund

"The torch I left at Cair Paravel last time" Edmund said clicking his flashlight on and off.

After lighting a few lanterns and putting them on the prow, the _Dawn Treader_ pressed forward into the darkness

"I don't like this place" Eustace said

"Look!" Margaret said pointing her flashlight forwards.

The ship was coming across an island that appeared from nowhere. Dark clouds shot off blots of lightning and a green mist spewed from the rocks.

Margaret felt herself shake before feeling a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She turned and saw Caspian looking just as frightened of the place as the rest of the crew.

"NO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Edmund shouted

Everyone turned and saw Edmund pointing his sword at a stream of mist.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked

"I-I saw…HER" Edmund said

"Caspian. We should…" Margaret said to the King..

"TURN BACK!" a voice from the rocks called

Edmund and Margaret snapped back to attention and pointed their flashlights at the rocks

"Who calls!" Reepicheep yelled "If you are foe, we do not fear you, and if you are a friend, your enemies shall be taught the fear of us"

"Mercy!" the voice called. "Even if you are only one more dream, have mercy. Take me on board. Even if you strike me dead. Just do not fade away and leave me in this cursed place!"

"Come aboard!" Caspian shouted

There was the sound of a splash and Margaret and Edmund turned their flashlights to the water.

Sure enough, there was a man swimming to the ship.

"Stand by to heave him up!" Caspian ordered

A few minutes later, the man was brought aboard and a towel was placed around his shoulders. He was as old, if not older, than Lord Bern.

"Get out of here! Fly! Fly!" the man said

"What's the danger?" Reepicheep asked in a tone that said 'not without a reason'

"This is the island where dreams come true." The man said "BAD dreams that is. Nightmares!"

"That would explain it" Edmund mused with a shiver

"Let's get out of this mess"

However, the mist seemed to have a tight grip on the ship as it seemed to be moving in circles.

"ASLAN! HELP!" Margaret shouted as she ran to the prow of the ship.

Suddenly, a blue light shone from the darkness.

"Drinian! Head for the light!" she instructed as an albatross flew by

Drinian did as Margaret said after getting a nod of approval from Caspian.

A few minutes later, the _Dawn Treader _left the darkness and came back out into the open sunshine

"That was close." Edmund sighed still shaking from seeing the face of his nightmare.

"Good call with asking for Aslan. I was about to do it myself" Lucy admitted

"No problem." Margaret said before turning to Edmund. "But, Ed…who's HER?"

"The White Witch" Edmund said with a shiver.

"ooh" Margaret said with a wince. "Holly told me about her. That must not have been pleasant"

"It wasn't" Edmund said

The three turned to where Eustace was helping the old newcomer stand as the man was crying for joy

"Now," Caspian said walking up to the man. "Whom might you be sir?"

"I am a Telmarine of Narnia" the man said. "And back when I was worth anything, men called me Lord Rhoop. And you sir…look just like my King, King Caspian IX"

"That is because I am King Caspian X of Narnia" Caspian said with a smile

"My Lord! My King!" Rhoop exclaimed as he knelt down at Caspian's feet

Margaret smiled at Caspian giving him an 'I-told-you-so' smirk

"Look!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed

Everyone went over to where Lucy was looking and saw what she saw.

The light that had led them out was still shining

"Shall we follow it?" Eustace asked

Margaret exchanged looks with Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and Drinian.

"Set course for where that star leads" Caspian instructed "Since it appeared when Aslan was appealed to, he must want us to follow as it is still burning"

TBC


	10. Liliandil

A/N: Wow. This is chapter ten and so far not ONE review. I appreciate the lack of flames, but people, PLEASE! I understand the lack of reviews for my one-shots, but for a story that's going to be twelve chapters plus and epilogue, I would like SOME feedback.

**Chapter 10: Lilliandil**

A day and a half later, the ship arrived at the island where the star was shining ahead.

"It's almost like the story" Margaret said to Lucy as they gazed at the star with Eustace, Edmund, and Caspian. "When the three wise men followed the star to find the baby Jesus"

"So they could give him the gold, frankincense, and myrrh" Lucy added

"Though I doubt we're going to find a baby on the island" Edmund said

After the _Dawn Treader_ anchored, the five of them and Reepicheep went onto the island and looked around.

Fifteen minutes later, they approached a large banquet table with food spread out on it.

"Whoa!" Margaret exclaimed at the sight of the banquet. "I wonder what the occasion is"

Suddenly, Lucy let out a small scream causing the males to pull out their swords as they turned to see what the young girl was looking at

There were three VERY hairy figures. Edmund, Caspian, and Margaret walked over to the figures

"It's the three remaining lords" Caspian gasped

"Are they…" Lucy asked

"They're still alive" Edmund said noticing some of the hair in front of what should be the nose and mouth move

"I wonder if this is like the story of Snow White" Margaret said

"Snow White?" Caspian asked

"It's a story in our world" Lucy explained. "In an kingdom, there's an evil queen jealous of her stepdaughter named Snow White because Snow White is prettier and kinder than the evil queen. So, the evil queen tries to have her killed, but Snow White gets away by running into the woods and meets up with seven kind dwarfs. However, the queen finds her and gives the unsuspecting princess an enchanted apple that puts her to sleep until she is kissed"

"I for one am NOT kissing them" Margaret said pointing to the hairy men.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that drew closer to the travelers. The men rose their swords and stepped forward to protect the girls. The light then flashed brightly and when it faded, there before them stood a BEAUTIFUL woman in a silvery-blue gown.

The men instantly lowered their weapons. Even Reepicheep.

"Welcome Travelers who have come for to Aslan's table" the woman greeted. "Why do you not eat and drink?"

"Madam," Caspian said. "We feared the food because we thought it had cast our friends into an enchanted sleep."

"They have never tasted it." The woman confirmed. "Seven years ago, they came here in a ship whose sails were rags and her timbers ready to fall apart. They were going mad and would have fought amongst themselves. One had even grabbed the Knife of Stone. But it is a thing not right to touch. As the man's fingers closed upon the hilt, deep sleep fell upon all three. And till the enchantment is undone, they will never wake"

"Knife of Stone?" Eustace asked

"Do none of you know it?" the woman asked

"I think I do" Lucy spoke up. "It was a knife the White Witch used when she killed Aslan at the Stone Table long ago"

"I remember Holly telling me about it" Margaret mused

"It was the same" the woman confirmed. "And it was brought here to be kept in honor while the world lasts"

"Sounds about as important as the Holy Grail in our world" Margaret stated as she starred at the knife

"Not meaning to be rude, but we HAVE had a few queer adventures and things aren't always what they seem. How do we know you're a friend?" Edmund asked having learned his lesson years ago about trusting friendly faces

"you can't know. You can only believe." She said.

"Can we at least have a name?" Margaret asked trying to be friendly. "I am the Lady Margaret and these are my friends Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Reepicheep, and Caspian"

"It is a pleasure" the woman said with a curtsey. "I am Lilliandil. Daughter of Ramandu"

"I trust her" Reepicheep said.

The others agreed as Reepicheep was a fairly good judge of character.

"Lady?" Caspian asked as he stepped forward. "How do we break the enchantment?"

"You are to sail to the World's End or as near as you can come to it, and you must come back having left at least one of your company behind" she said.

"And what must happened to that one?" Reepicheep asked

"He must go on into the utter east and never return into the world" Lilliandil said

Margaret couldn't tell if the woman sounded sad or if it was a great honor.

It almost reminded her of when her grandfather died. On one hand, he was no longer with them, but on the other hand, he was no longer suffering and he was in a better place

Caspian walked up to the woman and grabbed her hands. Lucy held in a giggle at the low growl of jealousy emitted from Margaret

"Lady." Caspian said. "I hope to speak with you again when I have broken the enchantments"

"I hope for that too" she said with a smile

TBC


	11. Getting Closer

A/N: Now THAT'S more like it. Thank you TheLostHeroinesofOlympus and Bookworm0913

**Chapter 11: Getting Closer**

After leaving behind half the crew at Aslan's Table (their choice), the _Dawn Treader _sailed east.

Margaret stood at the bow looking over the ocean. However, her mind was back on Ramandu's island thinking of the looks Caspian and Lilliandil gave each other.

It was the look Holly got whenever she'd think about Peter

"You okay?" Lucy asked as she joined Margaret on her right

"Yeah" Margaret lied

"No you're not" Edmund said as he and Eustace joined on Margaret's left "You're jealous because Caspian suffered 'Love at First Sight' with Lilliandil"

"Look. I JUST want to be left alone" Margaret said

"Fine. We know when we're not wanted" Eustace said jokingly.

SPLASH

"MAN…I MEAN MOUSE OVERBOARD!"

"What is that mouse doing?" Eustace sighed as the Pevensies looked over the edge

Margaret looked into the extra-clear water and saw some merpeople with spears. She couldn't help but to smile as chances were that Reepicheep had seen the spears as a challenge.

She turned to the crew gathered around the stern of the ship and the dripping wet Reepicheep came back on board

"The water is sweet!" Reepicheep cheeped

"What?" Margaret asked as she walked over to join them

"It's sweet Milady" Reepicheep said "The rhyme…_ Where the waves grow sweet; Doubt not, Reepicheep, There is the utter East_"

"We must be getting close" Margaret mused as a bucket was lowered over the side and pulled back up with the water

Everyone tried it.

"It's like light" Caspian declared

"It's the loveliest thing I have ever tasted" Lucy said

Margaret tasted the water. It was the best drink she had ever had

"We're getting close" Margaret said.

"Oh yeah" Reepicheep said as if he just remembered WHY he jumped into the water in the first place.

"Not a word!" Drianian, Margaret, Lucy, and Edmund chorused to the mouse as they had noticed the Sea People.

As the ship pressed on, Margaret walked along the deck deep in thought about her feelings. She smiled when she noticed Lucy on the starboard side looking over as she made friends with a Sea Girl.

The American sat at the base of the mast and enjoyed the smooth sailing. It was rather uneventful which gave plenty of relaxation

"Margaret! Come see!" Lucy called after a while

Margaret got up and ran to the side and looked forward at where Lucy was

"Why is the ocean white?" Margaret asked "We're too far South to be ice"

Edmund walked up to join them with a foldable telescope in his hand. Margaret grabbed it from his grip and looked at the water ahead.

"She reminds me more and more of Holly" Edmund told his sister

"They…they look like flowers. Lilies to be exact." Margaret said before taking the spyglass from her eye with a confused look. She then turned to Edmund and Lucy. "Is it just me or am I getting a LOT of Biblical proportions from Narnia?"

Lucy and Edmund turned to each other before shrugging. They hadn't really thought about it

"Hey guys" Eustace said running up to them after a few hours "Caspian wants a word with the crew."

The American and the three English kids ran over to where the crew was gathering

"Friends" Caspian said when everyone was gathered. "We have now fulfilled our quest on which you embarked. The seven lords are all accounted for, and as Sir Reepicheep has sworn never to return, when you reach Ramandu's Island you will doubtless find the Lords Revilian, Mavramorn, and Argoz awake. To you, my Lord Drinian, I entrust this ship, bidding you sail to Narnia with all the speed you may, and above all not to land on Deathwater Island. And instruct Trumpkin, my regent, to give to all these, my shipmates, the rewards I promised them. They have been earned well. And if I come not again it is my will that the Regent, and Master Cornelius, and Trufflehunter the Badger and the Lord Drinian choose a King of Narnia with the consent…"

"But Sire" Drinian interrupted "Are you abdicating"

"I am going with Reepicheep to see the World's End"

There was a murmur of dismay as Margaret gasped

"We will take the boat as you have no need of it in these gentle seas. But you must build a new one…"

"Caspian…you can't do this" Edmund interrupted this time

"Most certainly" Reepicheep agreed "His Majesty cannot."

"No indeed" Drinian added

"Can't?" Caspian asked sounding a bit dangerous

"No. You can't. I won't let you and if I must, I will tie you up and throw you in the cargo hold myself with strict instructions backed by King Edmund and Queen Lucy not to untie you until you get to Narnia"

Everyone turned to the speaker

It was Margaret.

"You as well Lady Margaret?"

"I feel in my heart that those who travel to the Edge of the World travel to Aslan's country." She explained. "And the way Lilliandil was carrying on, that means death in this world. I won't let you go on this mission of suicide. You have a kingdom to run as Aslan, The High King Peter, and the High Queen Holly instructed you too"

"But yourself, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Eustace are going" Caspian retorted as it had been agreed back on the island before setting sail that as this was going to be no doubt the end of the journey, go to Aslan's country to meet up with Aslan unless he shows up to say otherwise

"And if Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and I were to jump off a bridge, I'd guess you'd follow" Margaret added using a tone that she usually only used when Holly was being extra obnoxious before the trip to Narnia. "Besides Caspian. What about Lilliandil?"

"What about her?" Caspian argued

"You love her" Margaret said

TBC


	12. The Last Stop

_Last time_

"_Besides Caspian. What about Lilliandil?" _

"_What about her?" Caspian argued_

"_You love her" Margaret said_

**Chapter 12: The Last Stop**

The crew was silent at the declaration. Most were stunned at how Margaret could have figured out their king. Especially about something they knew nothing about. Meanwhile, Drinian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace were gapping at her.

They knew she had feelings for Caspian and it probably killed her to say those words. But she had the guts to say them.

"And she loves you" Margaret added

"But…I thought…you…" Caspian said

"No" Margaret said shaking her head sadly. "Just a schoolgirl crush. But what you and Lilliandil have…when I saw you two together…It was like looking at Holly and Peter again. Or even my parents. Besides, I'm from a different world. Meant to go back. It wouldn't have worked. There's probably somewhere, my own age, in my world for me. But you need to stay here to rule Narnia with Lilliandil at your side"

The two locked eyes. She noticed that her little speech had caused the needed conflict in his. On one hand, Caspian wanted more time with her, Edmund, Lucy, and the reformed Eustace which meant more adventures for this quest. On the other hand, going back means back to his Love-at-first-sight, his father's friends, his own friends and his kingdom

Caspian then stormed off to his cabin to figure out if he was going to put up more of a fight or if he was going to cave

"You did well" Edmund praised Margaret said

"I wish I hadn't led him on. I had thought it would be possible, but…if Aslan wanted it to be, he would have said something to Caspian or me by now by telling me not to go"

Down in the cabin,

Caspian was pacing as he tried to decide what to do. On one hand, he REALLY wanted to see Aslan's country and to spend as much time as possible with his fellow royals. Especially Margaret. On the other hand, Margaret was right. Her and the others. He had a country who looked up to him

Suddenly, the lion's head on the mantle came to life

"Caspian" it spoke in Aslan's voice

"Aslan" Caspian whispered as he knelt before the statue

"Caspian" Aslan repeated sternly. "Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Margaret are to carry on to my country and you are to turn back at once. You are not yet ready for my country"

"Yes Sir" Caspian said like a little kid who just got lectured by his favorite parent.

He came out and gave the news. At about two o'clock, the five who were to continue said their goodbyes to the crew.

When Margaret got to Caspian,

"Give my best to Lilliandil, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Cornelius" Margaret said with a small curtsy

"And you give mine to Queen Holly, King Peter, and Queen Susan" Caspian said

Margaret then gave Caspian a hug that a sister would give to a brother

"Keep up the good work in Narnia." Margaret said. "Or I'm going to have Aslan bring me back to give you another good telling off"

Caspian shared a smile with her at the joke (despite the fact she meant it). She then climbed in with the others and the longboat was lowered. The _Dawn Treader _then turned around and sailed away

"Now to Aslan's country and home" Margaret said

The fivesome traveled together in silence before coming across an island that had a wall of water on one boarder

"The edge of the world" Lucy gasped

"I would have thought it would have been like a cliff one was about to go over" Edmund stated with a shrug

"I'm still amazed this world is flat" Eustace said

Suddenly, something caught Lucy's eyes and she motioned for the others to look. They turned and saw a VERY familiar figure

"Your grace" Reepicheep said in a VERY low bow as the others followed

"Welcome" Aslan greeted them

"Sir? Is this your country?" Eustace asked

"No Eustace" Aslan said gently. "My country is just over this wall"

"Then I must go over" Reepicheep said before turning to Aslan "With YOUR permission of course, Sire"

"You have proven yourself worthy. You have my blessing" Aslan confirmed

Reepicheep then turned to the humans

"Can we?" Lucy asked as she and Margaret knelt down to the mouse's level

"I suppose just this once" Reepicheep sighed

The girls scooped the mouse into a hug. Then they released him.

"It has been an HONOR fighting alongside you, your majesty" Reepicheep said bowing towards Edmund

"Likewise" Edmund said returning the bow

Then Reepicheep turned to Eustace who had a face of 'I'm not going to cry….I'm not going to cry.'

"Cheer up lad." Reepicheep said. "Remember. Show no fear. You've made a grand fighter in this time that I've gotten to know you and it's been an honor fighting with you"

"I feel the same way" Eustace said

Reepicheep then ran up to a small boat and took off his sword

"I won't be needing this" he declared before rowing over the wall of water

"He's in a better place" Lucy reminded them what Margaret had mentioned about her suspicions as she wiped a tear from her eye

"That he is" Aslan agreed "Now, Edmund, Lucy, and Margaret. You three are not to return back to Narnia"

The disappointment was obvious

"So we'll never see you again?" Margaret asked

"You will see me" Aslan informed them

"You're in our world too?" Edmund asked

"I am. But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. That was the reason you were brought to Narnia in the first place: to know me a little here, so you can know me better there"

"Will Eustace come back?" Lucy asked motioning to her cousin who was still too stunned. Margaret sympathized with the boy fully as she had been in a VERY similar spot

"Do you really need to know that, Child?" Aslan answered

A hole in the wall of water opened and the four humans looked at each other

"I guess this is goodbye unless we run into each other in our world" Margaret sighed

"Give our bests to Holly" Lucy said hugging the older girl

"Give Peter and Susan our bests as well" Margaret said as she hugged Edmund.

She then turned to Eustace and held out her hand which he shook

"You're not a bad kid Eustace" she said with a smile. "You just needed to…have an attitude adjustment. Keep this new one and you'll go far"

"Thanks Margaret" Eustace said

The foursome walked through the hole with a final wave towards Aslan

TBC


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Margaret got to the other side of the tunnel, she found herself back on the sailboat. It was nothing compared to the ship, but she knew she was home.

"MARGARET!" her mother called.

"COMING MOM!" Margaret called back up as she ran up to the deck and nearly laughed.

There was another sailboat next to them as a familiar family was laughing at some irony

"Looks as if we have similar tastes in vacations" Mr. Smith laughed as he shook Mr. Lewis' hand

"Margaret!" Holly exclaimed as she waved at her best friend after helping her grandfather onto the Lewis' boat

"Holly!" Margaret exclaimed as she ran to her friend

"I know that look" Bryan Smith said with a laugh

"Tell all" Holly said like a girl wanting a bit of gossip

"Tell all what?"

"You've been to Narnia" Holly whispered after checking the coast

"yes and no. By the way, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and Reepicheep send their regards"

"Caspian's still alive?" Holly asked "Lucky you. When I went back all my Narnian friends were dead"

"Well, he WAS older. By three years" Margaret said "We were on board this ship called the _Dawn Treader_ looking for the seven lords Miraz had sent away. You wouldn't believe some of the things we've been through"

Bryan smiled knowing that his parents kingdom was in good hands now as he and his granddaughter listened to Margaret's adventures.

The End


End file.
